


Cheater Cheater

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army literally cheated on Aloha, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Trust Issues, poor aloha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha couldn’t be more happy being with Army. Every day he did he best to keep the other happy and enjoyed being with him, until he noticed Army has been acting weird.What he didn’t know what was about to happen.
Relationships: Army/Aloha (one sided), Army/Rider, Designer Headphones/Snorkel/Aviators
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Aloha found it strange that Army hasn’t been contacting him. They’re boyfriends, aren't they? It happened a few weeks ago when Army said he was busy whenever Aloha wanted to do something with him. Heck, he even cancelled one of his parties just for him! What Aloha couldn’t understand was why Army wasn’t accepting his affections and small kisses. Rather things seemed to be awkward now! He felt like Army was rather hiding something from him, and the thought always threw him off. There was no way Army was hiding something from him, right?

That’s right. 

Because he trusts Army, and Aloha believed he was just overreacting. After all, they’re been together for almost a year! Aloha wanted to do something sweet for Army, so here he was walking around Arowana Mall. It was one of his favorites seeing how close it was to the beach before he went off to the Reef seeing he couldn’t find the perfect gift. 

A few minutes of looking through the stores is where he found it. Army complained once about his pajamas becoming too stiff, so Aloha thought of getting him a new pair, with a few other things. Happy with what he got, he was about to leave the Reef until he saw Army. Didn’t Army say he was busy today? 

Oh well. What mattered is Aloha’s happy to see him and he was about to walk over to him until he saw another inkling near Army. One he knew all too well.

Why was Rider with Army? He wasn’t too sure what was going on, seeing the two chuckle. That was, until they shared a kiss together making Aloha drop the bag he was holding.

How could Army do this to him? Aloha didn’t want to believe it, but there Army was, hands locking with Rider’s as they shared another kiss. Why? Why did Army lied to him, telling Aloha he loved him yet here he was, with Rider of all inklings? Was all of that a lie when Army told him he loved him?

As much as Aloha wanted to make a scene, demanding to know what Army was doing, he just couldn’t move there. Instead, he turned the other way and fled the scene.

It was the next day when Designer Headphones first caught it when every S4 team were together. Aloha acting strange, rather his smiles seemed a bit forced. Designer Headphones wanted to question him, but decided to go to his two boyfriends for his question.

“Does Aloha seem a little down?” Is what Designer Headphones asked Snorkel, catching the two’s attention. “He did seem a little off yesterday. I’m worried ‘bout him Desy. He’s my best friend after all.” Snorkel replied, the two thinking before Aviators spoke up. “He seems to be avoiding Army a bit. Aren’t those two together?” Aviators said, getting Snorkel’s full attention. “I swear if that curry addict idiot did something to him, I’ll-“

“Hey Snorkel~ Hey Designer and Aviators~ How are you three doing~?”

Designer Headphones was startled by Aloha who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a small smile on his face as Aviators and Snorkel looked over. “We’re doing good Aloha” Aviators replied, looking over to the other two. Designer Headphones was right, that smile on Aloha’s face looked forced. As if something had happened. “How about you, man~? Have you made plans for the party you wanted to throw?” Snorkel said, getting a look of surprise from Aloha before it disappeared. Aloha had completely forgotten about that. “Oh not yet~ I do want it to be the best one ever, though I’m actually stopping by Glasses and Goggles’s house later today!” It wasn’t a full lie as he was going to visit the two, but he did completely forget about making plans!

Cod, what was he going to do? He couldn’t even tell his best friend what happened yesterday and he was sure they’re suspicious! 

Before anyone else could speak up, Aloha excused himself before heading off to find Goggles.

“Now I’m actually worried about him” Snorkel put his hands on his hips as he watched his best friend talk to Goggles, “I wonder if something happened to him.” Aviators and Designer Headphones wondered about that two, seeing Army had left soon after Aloha left to talk with Goggles and leaving with him.

“Sorry if I wanted to hang~” Aloha smiled, Goggles smiling back. “It’s no problem Aloha! It’s always fun when you’re around, right Glasses~?” Glasses look at Goggles before giving his answer. “Yeah? Though what made you want to hang out with us?” Glasses couldn’t help but ask, making Aloha quiet a bit before giving his answer. “Hm~? I haven’t hung out with you two properly before~”

Glasses couldn’t help but to notice how strange Aloha was acting. He was sure Goggles didn’t notice, but he sure did. Was Aloha hiding something? Soon, they made it to the house Goggles and Glasses shared with each other, Aloha humming. 

“I didn’t know you two live together~” Aloha hummed, making Glasses flush. “That’s because we’re-“

“GOGGLES!” Glasses’s face was a shade of blue now, as he started to cover his face. “Ah~? Don’t tell me you’re hiding something from everyone~?” Aloha has a mischievous look on his face before putting his phone down on the coffee table. “Oh yeah! Do you mind if I talk to you alone, Goggles?” Aloha asked as Goggles. “Sure! You said you wanted to talk about something! Glasses can you stay in the living room?” Goggles said before dragging Aloha off to another room. 

Glasses couldn’t help but to wonder what Aloha wanted to talk with Goggles, but if it was for private reasons, then he shouldn’t pry. He wondered why Aloha left his phone here and why wasn’t he near Army. Weren’t they together? That was when he saw it.

It was the text Glasses saw on Aloha’s phone while Goggles was talking to him in another room.

_From Army: It’s over between us._


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha couldn't sleep for the next two days, not after what happened. 

He couldn't believe Army still had cheated on him, with Rider of all inklings. Not even the message he saw made him believe. It has to be a lie, right? 

_It's over between us._

That message continued to play in his mind over and over again. Tears threaten to fall from his already puffy eyes. All those times he had given Army his love, only for Army to lie? Go behind his back with Rider? 

It wasn't his fault, was it?

Was it because he was too loud and wanted everyone to enjoy everything? Was it because of how much he smiled? Was it because he didn't want to change for him?

Soon anger filled Aloha, grabbing the picture frame near his nightstand before he threw it into the wall, smashing it into pieces. Aloha didn't know what to do, before he got out of his bed and headed to his bathroom.

“Cod I look like shit” Aloha said to himself, looking at his puffy eyes, “not to mention there's a meeting today..”

Not that he wants to go anyways. His heart couldn't take it. Not after-

He could feel the tears in his eyes again, as he quickly rubbed them away. There was no way he's leaving his house, before he went straight to his living room, staring blankly at his television.

Aloha wasn't at the meeting, something that really caught both Mask and Skull off guard. Not to mention Mask was the one that caught something going on between Army and their new member, Rider. He found it weird with the smiles they're sharing before Army started to explain more about the battle plan, not that he’ll pay attention. Instead, Mask went on his phone to play the new game he downloaded.

Not too far away, Snorkel couldn't help but to be worried for his best friend. If something truly did happen between the two, Snorkel was definitely going to beat up the sergeant inkling. Even if it meant his two boyfriends were to hold him back or make Aloha more upset. Aloha was his best friend ever since they met, when Aloha helped him up and made Pink Team.

And it made him worried that Aloha wasn't answering his calls. What was he supposed to do now?

Well there was one thing that came to mind. Snorkel couldn't help but to see a meeting up ahead, one with no Aloha in sight. 

And he is going to meet the sergeant inkling.

“And that's all for the meeting” Army said, before glancing towards Rider. Oh how he loved the tall inkling, glad he left Aloha for him. He loved the aggressive nature and how easily Rider blushed whenever they shared their moments. He couldn't wait to return home with him, that was until someone showed up.

“Hm? Aloha isn't here either?”

That familiar voice Army knew so well, Aloha’s best friend, Snorkel.

Now what did he want?

“Sadly no” Skull said, “we haven't seen him at all today.” That's when Snorkel knew something was wrong. “I've been having trouble trying to get in contact with him for two days already,”

“Two days?” Skull replies with concern. What was wrong with Aloha? Even Mask, Who wasn't even paying attention to the meeting at all, couldn't help but to listen. “Yeah, he hasn't accept my calls or anythin’. Not even answering his door.” 

“Does it really matter where he is” Army replied, packing up his things, “it's not my concern.”

“Not your concern? Not your concern?! Aren't you the one who's dating him!” Snorkel jabbed Army’s chest, angry with the other’s reply, “How can you say that about him!”

“Oi!” Rider got up, getting defensive with what's going on, “leave Army alone!”

“Oh shut it, loser! How can this sergeant loser here not care about his own boyfriend!”

“Calm down Snorkel. There has to be an explanation” Skull spoke up, before Rider let up a small tsk, Army as well. 

“I don't need to hear anything from you. I'm leaving” Army said before he left, Rider following behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Skull was confused, watching Rider and Army leave together before he turned his gaze back to Snorkel. “Are you sure you tried?” He asked, Snorkel looking angry at him. “Of course I did! Unlike you guys, I care about my best friend! He's not answering anything!” Snorkel huffed, glaring, “and hell as if I believe that stupid sergeant!”

“Snorkel, calm down” Skull tried to reason with the pink inkling in front of him, but Snorkel refused, huffing in annoyance as he left leaving the two in confusion. Mask decided maybe he should just leave, before Skull stopped him. Mask wishing he left sooner.

“Can you go check on him..?”

Mask sighed deeply, wondering why he was doing what he's about to do. He was going to visit Aloha to see what all the fuss is about. Or rather because Skull told him to do so. He never knew what could be the problem, as Mask finally made it to Aloha’s house, knocking on his door.

He didn't expect not getting an answer before he knocked again, this time getting annoyed. “Dooooon’t make me break your windooows Aloooha!” Mask called out, with a few minutes later the door finally opened. And what he saw shocked him.

The way Aloha looked before Aloha let Mask in.

‘Cod he looks like shit’ Mask couldn't help to think, not liking how gloomy the inside of Aloha’s house looked. Wasn't he supposed to be the gloomy one? “Aloooha” Mask spoke once Aloha closed the door, Aloha not looking when his name was called.

“What is going on?”

Hearing that caused Aloha to shake a little. No, he didn't want to cry again. But Mask was persistent, asking again a bit firmer this time before Aloha finally gave in.

“A-Army..he..” Aloha felt his eyes water, sniffing before he finally said it, “he..cheated on me Mask! W-With Rider of all inklings” Aloha broke down, Mask not knowing what he should do. He didn't even know Army cheated with Aloha! But it reminded him of what happened during the meeting.

“Mask...please don't tell” Aloha’s choked voice broke Mask’s thoughts, turning to face Aloha, “please..”

Mask sighed, wondering if he should hide it. Seeing Aloha like this was unnatural, with how broken and sad he looked. With a small sigh, he decides he should do something.

“Why doooon’t we go to Arowana Mall..? To get snoow cones..?”

Mask didn't know if he made a mistake or not, but one thing he wanted is to see Aloha smile again. Something he never thought he wanted to see, but seeing Aloha this gloomy was unnatural. Picking an area, Aloha sat in the bench while Mask told him he’ll be back with the snow cones, leaving quickly.

Aloha only stared at the ground, trying to get his thoughts back. Mask did promise..right? That was, until he heard a familiar voice. Army’s voice. Looking up, he saw Army and Rider, Army happily chatting with Rider before Rider went to get something. Clutching his fist, Aloha wanted to know why. So he got up to confront Army.

“Army..?” Aloha spoked, getting a glare from the orange inkling. “What do  _ you  _ want” Army glared, his voice laced with poison. “I want to know why. Why did you cheat on me, Army? I gave you so much..didn't you love me..?”

“I never loved you” Army said, giving Aloha a cold stare as everything came crashing down for Aloha. He never did..? After giving Army all his love and support? “You are the most annoying inkling there ever is. Why would you even believe anyone would ever love you” were Army’s last words, nothing could ever change what could happen for Aloha.

Aloha couldn't take it, he could feel tears threatening to spill as Army turned away from him, going back to Rider before the pair left.

And Aloha ran, not hearing the Cyan inkling calling out to him.

“Wait- ALOOOOHA LOOK OUT!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer

Aloha stared at the ceiling above him, knowing he won't be able to move much for the next few days. He had to be an idiot, didn't he? He had to run to the street without looking both ways, didn't he? Aloha didn't think he was going to be lucky, as he was mostly just bruised, but what Army said to him kept replaying in his mind over and over again. 

‘Why would you believe anyone would love you?’

He felt all the poison that was in Army’s words. It was true, wasn't it? Aloha just kept telling himself over and over people liked him when in reality, they didn't. Hot tears streamed down his face, knowing how stupid he was. 

Hours had passed by, Aloha could only look up at the ceiling. He knew Mask had came by, but he couldn't pay attention to the cyan inkling. Not that he could anyways.

He was too busy to pay attention to anything, as he couldn't feel much. His hearts were in pain, his trust with others slowly breaking. Army was right. Why would anyone love hi-

“Aloha..? You there..?” Is what broke Aloha out of his thoughts, slowly looking up to see..Skull? When did Skull get here? And where did Mask go? Aloha tried to get up, before pain shot through his legs, making him let out a soft groan.

“Mask left for home an hour ago. He said he needed to do something” Skull said, deciding it'll be best to carry the shorter inkling home so Aloha wouldn't put too much pressure on himself. “Doctor says you're able to rest at home.” Skull added, carefully carrying Aloha and almost getting lost if it wasn't for Aloha to quietly point him to the right direction. 

Once the two made it to Aloha’s house, Skull put Aloha down for him to unlock his front door for them to enter. “You can go Skull. I'll be fine..” Aloha said, making Skull confused. Why did Aloha want him to leave? “Are you sure?” Skull asked, not getting a reply before he decided to leave, saying he’ll see Aloha soon. Aloha waited until he knew Skull was gone before tears started to flow. He couldn't hold it in anymore before he cried himself to sleep.

“Yooooou’re going to get yourself sick sleeping like this..” is what Aloha woke up to, seeing Mask looking at him. “You slept here the whooole day too, that's it's already a new daaay. Strange for yooou.” Mask sigh, helping Aloha up so he can be on the couch.

“Mask..? Why are you here?” Aloha questioned, not bothering to look Mask in the eyes. Not that it mattered anyways. He knew it would annoy Mask. “Shouldn't you be at the meeting..?”

“Nooope. I don't want to be near a cooouple so I'm skipping” Mask sighed in annoyance, wondering why Aloha was asking. Mask was sure Skull didn't go as well, not that it didn't matter. They both found out what happened, which they knew would cause a strain in their battles. What Mask wanted to know is what was Army thinking? As much as Mask said Aloha annoyed him, which wasn't really the case anymore, telling him no one loved him was out of line.

Mask knew there are people out there who truly loved Aloha, enjoying every time spent with him. But it bothered him greatly that Aloha never once smiled after the incident. It was too unnatural to see Aloha like this.

Mask decided not to tell Aloha what he did and said to Army.


	5. Chapter 5

Rider felt horrible. 

He never would have thought Army had lied to him, saying he was single! If he knew that he wasn't, he wouldn't have agreed to date him. Now he heard Aloha was sent to the hospital, he felt even worse. But what he heard from Stealth, it wasn't too serious, only Aloha got bruised on his legs and was okay. 

When the next meeting came, Rider knew Army was irritated, seeing both Mask and Skull weren't here yet. He probably knew their reasons for why, and why they wanted to skip. Not that he blamed him. Though it surprised seeing Mask come by, he looked much more annoyed than usual.

“You're late Mask” Army looked down at his manual, getting a huff from the masked inkling. “Annoooying..” Mask rolled his eyes, muttering something else under his breath. “What was that?” Army questioned, finally looking up and unfazed by the glare Mask was giving him. “What? Upset about Aloha still?”

“Yoooou are awful, you knoooow that?” Mask spat, Army rolling his eyes. “Oh please. You would agree he deserved it Mask. You know that.”

“Yooooou don't speak for me!” Mask spat before he got into a fight with Army.

And Rider didn't do anything to stop it.

He knew why Mask was angry. Mask hated being told what to do or how his feelings should be. People making decisions for Mask was something he hated so much. But he also knew Army was angry at him for not stopping Mask. That didn't matter much to him.

Would Aloha forgive him if he told him the truth? That he didn't even knew Army lied to both of them? Rider wouldn't lie he hoped Aloha would forgive him, but there was one thing he had to do for sure.

And it was to break up with Army.

A day had passed, Aloha didn't understand why others kept visiting him, especially Mask. Didn't Mask not like him at all? Wasn't he just an annoyance to everyone? Aloha wasn't sure anymore, getting up to make something to eat. Or at least something simple. He didn't know what to do anyways. While he was boiling some water, he heard his door knocked. 

“I'm coooming in” the same tired voice he knew so well answered, seeing Mask holding a bag of something. “Mask? You came by again..?” Aloha said, his eyes looking back at the pot before he put a block of instant ramen in the boiling water.

“There's nothing else to do really..” Mask replied, placing the bag down on the kitchen. “What about the meeting..?” he heard Aloha asked, Mask giving his answer. “There weren't any meetings today.” Not that there was going to be. From what he heard, Army was having a hard time getting in contact with Skull after Rider had broken up with him. Not that matters to him. 

“Are you hungry Mask..?” Aloha asked, Mask giving him a lazy look before shaking his head. “I already ate, but I bought some snacks with me.” Mask replied, taking out some Shrimp chips and Honey butter chips. “Would you like some..?” Mask asked, unsure if he was asking the right thing.

Relief filled Mask, seeing a small smile appear on Aloha’s lips.

“I would like that, Mask.”


End file.
